Agha Torab
Agha Torab is the Director of Sales for Ubrikkian Industries, a vehicle manufacturer owned by the New Republic. Description Agha is 1.9558 meters tall and weighs 163.293 kilograms. He has dark green eyes and long, curly, dark blonde hair that reaches to his waist line, but which he keeps tied back at all times due to it's thickness; he usually wears a mustache and a small patch of hair on his chin. Agha is normally seen wearing a long, black cloak with a high collar and immense black military style boots. He has a tattoo on his inner right wrist. Biography Alderaan Agha Torab was born on the planet of Alderaan on Year 16 Day 322 BCGT in Crevasse City, the first child and only son of Emir and Fatimah Torab. The first several years of Agha's life were uneventful, spent attending what schools there were in the underground city. Early on he showed great proficiency in reading and writing, but became bored with his studies and lapsed in them altogether, barely graduating. Although his father was a well known construction inspector, Agha became apprenticed to a local electrician who had invented and maintained the city's artificial, yet beautiful lighting system which was a necessity due to the city only receiving six hours of sunlight each day. On Year 3 Day 246 CGT, Emir Torab passed away due to breathing complications in his sleep. Agha left his mother Fatimah, long estranged from her husband, and his sister Zaynab, taking the public transportation that connected Crevasse City to the capitol city of Aldera. There he acquired a position in a holovid rental shop and eventually took over the managerial position of the establishment. Ubrikkian Industries Unlike Crevasse City, Aldera contained a spaceport and on Year 9 Day 273 Agha, desiring a larger life outside of his home sector, became a citizen of the New Republic by accepting a Salesman (O-1) position with Ubrikkian Industries, a vehicle manufacturer owned by the New Republic. He was promoted by the president of the company, Taka Aioko, three days later to Director of Sales (O-3). While in New Talisman City the location of Ubrikkian's headquarters on the planet Adbatar, waiting to be transported to his company ship, Agha met a person whose race he had never encountered before. Her name was Raena Marisel and she was a geonosian, an insectoid species hailing from the planet Geonosis. Normally, geonosians do not speak galactic basic standard, but Raena had a strange voice box implanted beneath her lower mandible which translated her clicking language into something more understandable to the average person. However, Raena had been stranded on Adbatar, something she refused to go into further detail about, and could not find any kind of employment due to the fact that most of the local populace was humanoid. Agha took pity on her, and hired her to be a hostess and ship greeter for his new ship. Agha and Raena were finally transported to the Drop Ship Transport Kestrel 10 on Year 9 Day 278. On Year 9 Day 300, after a long hyperspace sojourn to the planet Ryloth to hire unarmed brawlers and medics for Ubrikkian, Agha hired Gara Rigel to be his own personal sparring partner, as well as a medic named Teela Dronos. From now on they would accompany the duo on all of their trips. On Year 9 Day 310, Agha was promoted to the rank of O-4 within Ubrikkian Industries. Employees Raena Marisel Ship Greeter, Hired Year 9 Day 276 Teela Dronos Medic, Hired Year 9 Day 300 Gara Rigel Unarmed Brawler, Hired Year 9 Day 300 Forum Signature Category:Individuals Category:Alderaanian